


A misguided path

by InDrain



Category: DREAM!ing (Video Game)
Genre: Injured shigure, It's a mere drabble bc i love them, M/M, More of a failed experiments going wild, Shinshigu in love as always, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InDrain/pseuds/InDrain
Summary: Shinya and Shigure's long-planned summer holiday trip was interrupted because of shinya's mom asking him to carry out few kinds of experiments on patients with no hope of cure, to test a new medication they were working on. With the still desire to spend time with his partner, Shigure suggested a certain hospital owned by the bianchi family.However, everything didn't go quite as expected
Relationships: Hakka Shigure/Shibasaki Shinya
Kudos: 2





	A misguided path

**Author's Note:**

> This was entirely inspired by the Dusk till Dawn i7 event pv. I have no excuses but my profound deep love for shinshigu

"Do you want me to leave?" Looking straight at the mismatched eyes of his partner, he asked.

"No..I didn't mean that, Shinya.." His orbs held slight sadness as they attempted to avert the other's gaze.

Surrounded by the deep silence of the old hospital they were currently staying in, both high schoolers looked as if they were just finished with some kind of fight. No, more of a war with how one of them was covered with blood from nearly head to toe.

"It's too dangerous anywhere else. Here is far from safe but, at least, there will be no _me_ holding you down. ." The blood was stinking most of shigure's clothes, exact location of injuries were unknown to both of them.

It was no time for a meaningless fight, their hidden place will be discovered sooner than later. Yet it was an avoidable one.

"I'm the one holding you down, Shigure! If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have gotten half of these injuries! Just because you were protecting me..It was my wrong from the beginning-" his words were interrupted by another hand silencing him followed by the sound of an attempt to break in.

Both pair of eyes turned to the source of the sound. However, its whereabouts were indistinguishable.

They were just surrounded.

"Shinya." He called and handed a small device while staring right at his partner who only gave him a nod in return. "Go to the rooftop, press the first three numbers five times. A special agent of the bianchi family will answer you, ask them for the private helicopter as quickly as possible then provide our location." Shigure's hand reached for the wall to provide some assistance for him to be able to stand straight somehow.

"I can't leave you."

Carefully lessening the distance between the two of them, Shigure's hand touched Shinya's cheek tenderly. "I will follow soon. I just need to get something, first."

The soft gesture allowed Shinya's nerves to relax unconsciously, his eyes stilled on his partner as if making sure about an unspeakable promise between the two of them.

He held no doubt in Shigure's words. After all, since their first meeting and till this very moment, he fulfilled each and every one of them. However, the quiet fear echoing in his chest, couldn't be helped. His life would lose all of its meaning if Shigure wasn't by his side.

With another hand covering Shigure's, Shinya closed his eyes. "I'll get going." He lowered both of their hands away from his face and closed the gap between their lips.

And without giving the other one any chance to react, he retreated back with a smile. The moment shigure's surprised eyes met his, Shinya turned around to leave.

The sound of Shigure's feet walking the opposite way reached his ears, it was the sound of tired slow steps. Shinya's smile was nowhere to be seen anymore.

His own footsteps were beginning to get faster, he'll get the needed help ready for when Shigure arrives. He won't let them stay in this hell hole he created with his own hands any longer.

If only he didn't listen to his mother this time. If only he didn't do any of those researches. If only he was a bit more human and had any sympathy for the lives he was toying with..

Shinya's fist clenched as he took another flight of stairs.

He deserves to be punished. He deserves those experiments coming back to have some revenge on him. He deserves to go through the suffering he has inflicted on them.

He was finally at the door of the rooftop, wasting no time in opening it and running mindlessly to the middle of it. And doing what was asked of him with trembling but steady fingers.

The call was picked immediately.

**_"Shigure! Help him, now!!"_ **Shinya didn't intend for his tone to be this ordering, he just wasn't capable of waiting anymore.

_"Please calm down first, Sir. I've been informed of the young master's situation. Is it possible to provide any sort of detailed location?"_

Shinya's eyes were set on the door, impatiently waiting for another presence to join him. _**"Street 361, It's the central abandoned hospital behind the National Bank!"** _He was managing to calm his voice a bit, this time.

_"Thank you, Sir. The location was spotted successfully. We'll be on our way."_

_**"H-hurry .."** _

_"Yes, sir. Please continue taking care of the young master."_

The call ended yet Shinya's heartbeat didn't slow down in the slightest. Shigure was still not there. What if those failed experiments managed to break in and get him!?

One minute has passed. Another one was following. Not long after, a third one ended. . . . Despite the slow passing of the time, it kept going mercilessly.

His heartbeats went louder with a dangerous fast pace. He shouldn't merely be wasting time here, only waiting. His partner need him. He must go to his Shigure!

However, as soon as his legs started to led him back, very close to the staircase. He was faced by the only one he wanted to see the most.

His partner's hand was holding onto some disinfectant bottles.

"Shinya?" Shigure called gently when his eyes fall upon his panicking partner who was staring back with widen eyes. "S-sorry it took some time to climb up three stories with injured knee-" his words were interrupted as he was engulfed in a hug at once.

Their heartbeat mingled together due to how Shinya made sure to hold him so close. Shigure's free hand settled on Shinya's shoulder rocking it back and forth.

And not before both of their chests returned to a steady pace that Shinya finally let go.

It was very clear, his partner's injuries got worse but He didn't have it in himself to ask what happened during those few minutes of their separation.

Tracing his arm till he reached the bag filled with the bottles. "Burning everything by using dil CH6H12?"

Shigure snickered at his partner's doubt of such idea. "Surpringly, It worked. Only here's still left."

"I'll do it. You rest." Taking the bag away from Shigure, he helped him in a far safe corner of the roof before emptying every bottle on every inch of the floor. 

His hand reached for the lighter in his jeans pocket in order to be ready to use it when they are about to leave. 

It wasn't a hard work but Shinya couldn't say the same about his injured partner.

The wind around them began to move furiously, indicating the coming of their awaited help. Shinya's eyes looked at his partner sitting feets away from him.

By the time of the helicopter's arrival, Shigure had already lost consciousness.

Slowly opening his eyelids, Shigure could feel every part of his body aching. Not the intense pain he was suffering through, from hours ago. But it was still a hurtful one.

"Good morning, Shig~ure" a cheerful voice called him which urged his eyes to move slowly to greet the one sitting by his side.

There was more bandages covering his face than the usual and in addition to that, a cast was holding his left hand. Even though, He was brightly smiling at Shigure as ever.

"Shinya." Shigure's voice sounded quieter than originally intended yet it was heard by the other one, nevertheless. "Sicily was a bad idea."

Laughing at the unexpected comment. "haha, let's go back home, tomorrow." Shinya answered with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments or criticism are always welcomed as usual


End file.
